


[all特]金永云的重重考验

by the_poacher



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: ⚠️澈特+强特+源特⚠️PWP🔞⚠️群P没有行程的下午，宿舍里一定会发生点什么。尤其是，几个经纪人都被叫去开会的日子。
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	[all特]金永云的重重考验

没有行程的下午，宿舍里一定会发生点什么。尤其是，几个经纪人都被叫去开会的日子。  
提着一堆东西的强仁刚进门，就看到东海和银赫靠着彼此的肩膀，坐在沙发上看电视。  
明明沙发那么长一条，天气又这么热，这两个狗非要挤在一起坐。  
听到有人进门，两人先是警觉地回头，看到是强仁后才放松下来。  
银赫傻呵呵地一笑，而东海脸上腼腆又餍足的微笑，像只偷吃了金枪鱼罐头的猫咪。  
房间的门虚掩着，电视的声音开得出奇的大，里面的人在做什么，简直毫无悬念。

强仁暗暗有点嫉妒，但是他刻意压抑着情绪，放慢节奏。先把采购回来的东西都归置好，仔细洗手洗脸，调整好了心情才走向里屋。  
并不出他所料，走进房间时看到的，是春宫图一样的画面。  
他的两个哥哥用欢喜佛的体位交媾，利特背对着他，坐在希澈的怀里。  
虽然健身了一段时间，利特还是很瘦，背部的肌肉开始有了锻炼的痕迹，肩胛漂亮地随着他的动作收缩着。  
他们忘情地接吻，像一对情到深处的恋人。

“要不要让永云也来？”  
看到强仁进来，希澈凑在利特耳边说，但那音量让强仁也能清楚地听见。  
利特没有说话，只是点了一下头。

多人性爱游戏，在这个宿舍里并不陌生。  
强仁不客气地脱掉上衣和长裤，从背后环抱着利特的身体，轻轻亲吻他的耳廓，一直往下吻到他的颈侧，亲昵地咬他的肩膀。  
拉着利特的手摸到他的裆下，那只温柔的手果然顺着他的心意在那块鼓胀的地方揉按起来。

希澈抓着利特的腰向下按，让他更深地吞进他的性器。利特的脖子立刻敏感地仰起来，像是主动送到强仁嘴边。

“永云，你也一起进来。我们来玩双龙。”

利特听到希澈的话愣了一下，但是什么都没说，只是停下动作，倾身靠在希澈身上稍作休息。

“不要了，特哥会受不了的。”  
“可以的，”希澈坚持着：“你不要小看了我们队长大人。”  
希澈那修长的手指揉按着他们结合的地方。  
“特儿，动起来。”  
利特按着希澈的肩膀借力，前后摆动腰部，后穴吞吐着希澈的性器。  
润滑油不停地从后面溢出来。  
“你看，”希澈笑着看强仁：“你可以从后面插。”  
“不要，特哥会不舒服的。”  
强仁上去扶着队长细瘦的腰部，探身和他接吻。  
利特和希澈稍微分开了一点，顺从地回头吻他，低低的呻吟声都吐在他的嘴里。

强仁一直觉得这两个哥哥很难应付，希澈的话总分不清是玩笑还是认真，当下还一副执着的模样，说不定，下一秒他就会翻脸怒骂：“这种离谱的事你也敢答应”；  
利特总是在这种时候默不作声，但他的沉默，又像是另一重试炼。

强仁摸到穴口，润滑液沾湿了他的手掌。  
“真的不试试？你很想吧。”希澈嗤笑着，一边从下方挺腰顶上，操得利特禁紧着双眼，皱着眉，不断呻吟叹息。  
强仁不再搭腔，继续和利特接吻着，手心拢住他勃起的阴茎搓弄。  
他的队长靠在他怀里，完全依靠他支持着身体，下面却接受着希澈的不断入侵。

他的呼吸和自己的相融，他的心跳，却受着希澈哥的控制。

前后同时的强烈刺激让利特很快就高潮了。  
希澈把他从强仁手里接过来，按在床垫上狠操了几十下也达到了顶点，一点不留地射在里面。  
“接下来就交给你了。”  
像往常一样，希澈总是走得很潇洒。

利特的身体因为激烈的性爱而泛着红，汗湿的浏海挡着他的眼睛。  
看着这样的队长，强仁既受到引诱，又有点犹豫。  
“哥你累不累？”  
“哪会累？”利特笑着看他，嘴角的梨涡可爱地浮现：“来吧。”  
强仁体贴地让利特趴着，在他小腹下面垫了两个枕头，好好地润滑了自己的阴茎才插入。  
强仁的阴茎比希澈的更大，利特因为扩张感而皱着眉，把脸埋在床单里。  
“哥放松一点，别用力。”  
强仁的手探到下面去搓弄着他的阴茎，他敏感地呻吟起来。  
后面又被不断推入的阴茎顶到了最深处，一阵酸胀感让他全身瘫软。  
“哥，”强仁沙哑的低音在他耳边问：“这样舒服吗？”  
“嗯啊……嗯……好……”  
利特回答他的声音里开始带上了一点甜蜜的味道。

看到哥哥进入了状态，强仁才开始动作，小幅度地顶弄着。  
后入式的体位进得很深，利特感觉自己的身体完全被打开了，全无抗拒地接受着弟弟的侵犯。  
强仁沉重坚实的身体压在他的背上，让他不能动弹。  
这种拘束却让他更加亢奋，手指紧抓着床单，随着强仁的动作越来越大，他也无法克制地大声呻吟起来。

“哥，叫我的名字好吗？”  
“……永……云……啊…………”  
敏感的阴茎前端在棉质床单上磨蹭着，没有保留地开始射精。  
“啊……永云……”  
“正洙哥……我对你……嗯……”  
感觉到哥哥体内的一阵收缩和推挤，强仁也在温柔的力量面前缴械投降，精液喷洒在利特的体内。

强仁帮着精疲力尽的利特躺好，正想和他温存一会儿，始源推门进来了。  
“希澈哥让我给特哥拿点水。”  
始源左手上端着的正是利特的白色马克杯，右手还拿了条毛巾要给他擦汗。

一看始源来了，强仁就知道哥哥身边没有他的位置了。  
始源特别黏他的队长，别人吓到了是喊妈，他喊特哥。他在中国活动的时候每天打电话，明明没事也要黏糊上半小时。  
跟利特在一起就是他最会撒娇，要亲要抱，要搂着睡。  
希澈哥这个时候把始源差遣进来，想要把他和特哥隔开的目的昭然若揭，这让强仁有点不快。

始源扶着利特让他喝水，那双漂亮的眼睛就一直渴望地扫描他哥的身体。  
“始源啊，特哥已经很累了。”强仁一句话就要断了始源的心思。  
“啊？喔……”  
始源一脸的懊丧，不自觉地噘着嘴。  
利特看看强仁又看看始源，嘴角微微笑出个梨涡，“没事的，我不累。”  
始源可怜巴巴地又看一眼强仁。  
虽然个子大，也是需要疼爱的弟弟。  
强仁叹口气，拿过毛巾在始源宽阔的后背上轻轻抽了一记：“适可而止啊。”  
“我不会让特哥累的，哥只要躺着就好。”

始源果然只是让利特侧躺着，稍微曲起一条腿，从后面抱着他进入。  
这个体位算比较轻松的，始源的动作又慢又温柔，强仁无话可说，抓抓头发去浴室冲洗。

希澈刚刚在这里洗过澡，留下一屋子蒸腾的湿气和沐浴乳的香味，人又不知道去哪里了。  
不愧是自由的灵魂。

强仁试着不让自己乱想，不去妒忌其他成员和特哥也可以亲密这件事。  
他三下两下就洗完了澡，头发很短，毛巾蹭一蹭就干了。  
刚打开浴室门出来，就看到银赫从特哥房间走出来，笑得上下牙龈都在吹风。

“你笑什么？”  
“里面在拍A片啊！”

强仁突然觉得很不爽，推门进去一看，果然。  
神童拿着一台摄像机在拍利特和始源。  
始源哪里经得起撩，早就把刚才的体贴抛诸脑后。  
强壮的青年展现着他的力量和技巧，把他哥的腿挎到肩膀上，一手抓着床头板，全然炫耀式地挺腰快速抽插着已经胀红的后穴。  
利特湿润的眼睛半闭着，呻吟的声音都是断断续续的，前面精液和前液流得一塌糊涂。

“你们搞什么！”  
强仁一声怒吼，两个弟弟都被吓住。  
“强仁哥……”  
“特哥都这么累了，你们会不会看？！”

把不懂事的两个弟弟赶走之后，强仁看着疲惫的利特心疼极了：“哥，你干嘛让他们这么乱来，走吧我们去洗一下。”  
利特躺在床上不动，闭着眼“嗯”一声。  
“哥，起来。”  
强仁没拉动他哥，索性把他横抱起来，在弟弟们惶恐的注视中一起进了浴室。

强仁让利特靠在自己身上，用花洒笨拙地冲洗着他的身体。  
胸膛上浅红色的斑驳，不知道是谁留下的吻痕。  
两腿间滑滑腻腻的，润滑液和残留的体液混合着。  
“哥，你不要总是惯着他们。”  
“没有啊，”当强仁弯下腰给他洗脚，利特扶着弟弟的肩膀：“我也觉得舒服啊。”  
“你都要站不住了吧。”  
“哪会！”利特马上挺直身体站住给他看。  
“哥～”

帮特哥洗着身体，手指爱抚过他光滑的皮肤，沾满着沐浴乳泡沫的触感尤其滑腻。  
强仁的阴茎违背意愿地胀大起来。  
“还想要吗？”利特的手指轻轻蹭过茎身。  
“不，不想。”他口是心非地回答。  
“没事的，永云，没关系。”  
利特跪下去，形状精巧的嘴唇贴上他的阴茎。  
“哥，不要这样，”强仁喘息着，咬着嘴唇克制着欲望：“你去休息吧，真的……嗯……”  
湿润柔软的舌面亲昵地磨蹭着前端，然后慢慢地向下，一直吮吻到根部。  
虽然强仁嘴上说着拒绝的话，身体却诚实地起了反应。  
利特只是用心地吞吐着他的阴茎，湿润的口腔包裹着，吮吸着胀大的前端。没办法吞进去的部分，用手指爱抚照顾着，不断淌出的前液也被他舔进嘴里。  
强仁实在无法抗拒这样的诱惑，双手托着利特的头，用尽量温柔的动作操他的嘴，直到在他的喉咙里发泄出来。

强仁羞愧地把哥哥扶起来，飞快地再冲洗了一阵，用浴巾把两人擦干。  
弟弟们可能都出去吃晚饭了，起居室里空无一人。  
强仁暗暗享受着难得和利特独处的时间，帮他把稍长的头发吹干以后，就赶快让他回房间躺下。

躺在被窝里的利特总是缩着身体，小小的一团看着像个小孩。  
他好想留下，但他知道现在利特需要休息。  
利特已经累得连眼睛都睁不开了，一个人能睡得更好。  
给哥哥盖上被子以后，他关上灯，准备悄悄离开。  
“强仁啊……”  
那个温柔的声音在黑暗中轻轻响起。  
“是，哥？”  
“能陪我躺一会儿吗？”

啊，哥哥是有读心术吗？

他看出了强仁想要留下来的心愿，明明已经那么累了，还细心地照顾着弟弟。  
当然了，强仁内心小小的自私又战胜了意志：  
“好的，哥。”  
反锁了房门，强仁几乎是心情雀跃地掀开薄被，在利特身边躺下，强壮的臂膀环住兄长的瘦削的身躯。  
“强仁啊，”  
“是，哥。”  
“你该减肥了。”  
利特带着笑意说了这句话之后，迅速沉入了睡眠。  
“好的，哥。”

在睡着之前，他想着，  
“正洙哥，我会永远陪在你身边。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是很不像话的一篇文（嗯，我自己知道）  
> 如果喜欢的话，还是请留言！*土下座*


End file.
